Bad Life
by jewelamd
Summary: Han Min Rin seorang gadia yang buta akan Kyuhyun, harus terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran dimana ada dia, Kyuhyun, juga wanita-wanitanya. Han Min Rin/ Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jung Soo


Chapter 1

Gulungan ombak itu masih bekejar-kejaran, seolah ingin menelan satu sama lain. Beberapa ombak kecil datang bersamaan, menyapu pasir dan kerang-kerangan. Beberapa lagi menjilat-jilat kaki telanjang. Gadis itu duduk di tepian pantai, perbatasan antara pasir dan perairan, dia begitu dekat dengan ombak-ombak kecil. Sudah satu jam dia duduk di tempat ini, memandang lurus ke deburan ombak yang mendekat dan menjauh sesukanya. Pandangannya mengabur, untuk kesekian kalinya dia menangis karena cinta pertamanya.

Pilu. Ketika untuk kesekian kali pria itu menginngkari janjinya, janji yang selalu dia buat ketika segerombol maslah datang dalam hubungan mereka. Dia lelah untuk bertahan, tapi perasaan dalam hatinya menghianati raganya. Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang tersisa pada ujung matanya. Dia berdiri, dikibasnya butir pasir yang setia menempel pada celana jeansnya, sekali lagi dia menatap ombak yang bisa kesana kemari dengan bebas, member rasa iri pada dirinya, meninggalkan tanya pada benak gadis itu 'Akankah semuanya hilang saat aku tenggelam diantara mereka?'

Sekali lagi ombak kecil mendekatinya, menjilat kaki telanjanganya, membawa pasir-pasir itu pergi dari kaki putih gadis itu. sedangkan gadis itu memandang lurus, tanpa satu senyuman, yang tergambar hanyalah rasa nelangsa yang amat sangat. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dengan tangan menjinjing sepatu kets warna ungu. Dengan perlahan dia menggeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. sementara di belakangnya, tepat di ujung ombak-ombak itu bergulung menjauhi pantai, matahari mulai tenggelam. Sunset.

Min Rin kembali menghela nafas panjag,. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan dirinya pada gulungan ombak itu, membiarkan mereka membawa pergi semua beban dalam hidupnya.

Tangan itu merogoh saku jeansnya, dan mendapati ponselnya yang sejak sejam lalu memang sengaja dia non-aktifkan. Dengan perlahan, tangannya menekan tombol power, sedangkan matanya mencoba untuk terpejam. Dia terlalu takut untu mendapati panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Sebuah nada tanda ponsel telah aktif memaksa Min Rin membuka matanya. Gadis itu mencoba membaca bebrapa pesan diantara kibaran rambut hitamnya karena terpaan angin.

'_Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu..'_

Dan setetes air kembali lolos saat pesan itu menyapa dirinya. Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin merasakan keplasuan lagi.

Hujan. Min Rin masih memandang air yang turun. Sudah dua jam dia berdiri di tempat ini, berlindung di bawah atap halte. Awalnya, satu jam lalu ada beberapa orang yang menemaninya, ikut menunggu kapankah ujung dari hujan, hingga satu persatu dari mereka dijemput payung dengan berbagai wajah. Sedangkan Min Rin hanya berdiri, dia tak tau harus menghubungi siapa, tak ada satu orangpun yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hujan dengan pilu. Dia tau, langit mewakilinya untuk menangis, langit mewakilinyaa untuk meng-ekspresikan setiap luka dalam dirinya, langit terlalu baik untuk menjadi cerah saat dirinya terluka.

"Aku mencarimu keman-mana" sebuah payung menyembul diantara tangisan cakrawala. Min Rin hanya memandangnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali tiap tetes yang jatuh tepat ditangannya. "Kenapa tak mengangkat telefonku?"

"Tak dengar" singkat, tak ada niatan untuk memperpanjang pernyataannya. Dia tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk meladeni sosok di depannya, terlebih memandang mukanya.

"Ya! Han Min Rin! Kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

Perih rasanya ketika Min Rin mendengar kata itu, sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut yang tak seharusnya. Namun gadis itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikan segalanya, dengan wajah datar dia menyambar paying yang ada di genggaman sosok itu. membukanya, dan memakainya untuk berlindung menembus hujan tanpa mengucap ssepatah katapun.

"Han Min Rin!" kembali sosok itu berteriak, memanggil nama seseorang yang terus berjalan mengabaikannya. Kakinya yang dibalut kets ungu mulai menapaki jalanan basah dengan perlahan.

"Berhentilah.." masih tak perduli, Min Rin terus berjalan. Dia tak sanggup mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti!" sosok itu sedikit berteriak, tangannya manarik tangan Min Rin hingga payung gadis itu terjatuh, sedangkan payungnya sendiri telah ia biarkan tergeletak di tanah saat ia mengejar Min Rin tadi. Kini, mereka berdua berhadapan dengan tangan sosok itu mencengkram bahu Min Rin kuat. "Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" hancur sudah, emosi yang coba dia tahan, ketegaran yang coba dia tampilkan, kini meruntuh. Sedangkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini hanya mamsang wajah innocent.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" air mata Min Rin hampir terjatuh, dia benar-benar benci wajah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menyadari kessalahannya, wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tak peka, juga wajahnya saat menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahannya.

"Wanita itu, wanita yang ada di apartemenmu malam itu. Siapa dia?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terdiam, sambil detik berikutnya tangannya tergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil Min Rin. Lelaki itu masih membisu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Min Rin memejamkan matanya perlahan, dia mulai memahami bagaimana alur selanjutnya. Rasa sakit yang selalu Kyuhyun tancapkan membuat gadis itu lupa akan bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan. Akan bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa lepas, juga tersenyum dengan tulus. Dia lupa.

"Wanita yang kautiduri malam itu, Siapa dia?" kelu, lidah Min Rin tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan kata nista itu. tapi yang terjadi adalah, dia memaksa meloncati batas kesanggupannya.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun berbisik diantara rengkuhannannya. Sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak Min Rin. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya, perlahan tetesan air matanya membaur dengan tangisan langit. Dia menangis, tapi terssamarakan.

"Kau tau, aku melakukan itu karena prinsip bodohmu" dan kehancuran kembali melanda diri Min Rin. Prinsipnya untuk tak melakukan hubungan badan sebelum menikah selalu dijadikan Kyuhyun alasan ketika tingkah nistanya diketahui oleh Min Rin.

"Jadi kau memaafkankukan?" dengan sekali hentakan Min Rin membuang tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Digeretnya dengan kasar kedua kakinya yang mulai melemas. Pergi meninggalkan lelaki jangkung berambut ikal itu.

"Kau memaafkankukan?" sekali lagi, cho Kyuhyun menahannya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Berhentilah. Aku ingin pulang Cho Kyuhyun" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kembali Min Rin menghentakkan tangannya. Melenyapkan tubuhnya diantara gang-gang dengan dibasahi rerintik hujan.

Dengan sedikit jengah Min Rin mulai mendorong gerbang biru itu, mencoba memasuki pekarangan rumah mungil di ujung gang terakhir yang dia lewati. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, meskipun hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit lalu. Min Rin mulai mendekati kursi kosong di beranda rumah itu, menghirup sisa udara hujan, menatap awan hitam yang melingkupi langit juga menyembunyikan bulan. Dia masih ingin mersakan kesunyian lebih lama lagi. Melupakan sisa-sisa luka yang selalu Kyuhyun torehkan, bahkan sebelum luka yang lama kering.

Sebuah deritan pintu membuyarkan pemikiran panjangnya, seorang wanita dengan umur sekitar 40-an keluar dengan sebuah baskom merah ditangan kanannya. Wajah wanita itu sedikit terkejut menyadari kedatangan seseorang di beranda.

"Omo~ kau mengejutkanku, kemana saja?"Min Rin hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu memalingkan mukanya menatap langit yang gelap.

"Kata appamu kau tak dirumahnya, tak taukah kau jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" kembali wanita itu berucap, sedikit geram dengan tingkah putrinya.

"Oh, aku tak tau jika kau bisa khawatir" dengan langkah sigap dia berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih tercengang, masuk kedalam kamar mungilnya.

"Mengkhawatirkanku dia bilang?" sedikit mencibir, gadis itu melepas tas kecil yang masih menggantung di lengannya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan tangan yang memijat pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar merasa pusing. Tak cukup dengan tingkah nista Kyuhyun, kini dirinya di buat pusing hanya dengan melihat wajah wanita tadi-Choi Jieun, wanita yang pernah menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Han, wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibu Min Rin. Wanita itu, Choi Jieun.

"Dosa besar apa yang kulakukan di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Hingga takdir langit begitu kejam terhadapku" sakit. Sebulir air mendesak untuk keluar dari pelupuk gadis itu. Perlahan .Min Rin mulai memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahanya dengan keras.

"Aku ingin berakhir, Byul Yi bawa aku ke tempatmu.."

_Hari itu, seperti sebuah hujan tangisan. Cakrawala menggelap, tapi tak menurunkan setets airpun. Tidak, saat itu bukan waktu langit untuk menangis. Saat itu waktunya seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan tangan putihnya untuk menangis, bukan langit. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di depan foto gadis lain, sekitar dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dalam foto itu, sang gadis tengah memandang lekat ke arah kamera, ada senyum yang dia pancarkan. Tapi lengkungan pada bibir tipisnya tak membuat gadis di depannya menghentikan tangis. Min Rin masih mencengkram rok hitamnya dengan kuat, berharap ada kesanggupan lebih untuk dapat bertahan di tempat ini, tapi sia-sia. Matanya menatap lekat foto itu dengan tatapan tak rela._

"_Kenapa kau pergi?" sesak, ketika batinnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dadanya terasa sesak._

"_Byul Yi, kenapa kau pergi? Eonni membutuhkanmu.."_

"Ya! Han Min Rin! Ppalli ireona!" suara cempereng itu menarik semua benang-benang mimpi yang tengah menghinggapi Min Rin. Membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya yang merembet masuk melalui jendela kamaranya.

"Kim Ryeowook, bangunkan eonnimu dengan lebih halus lagi ne?"

"Aku tak punya eonni" sela lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga bukan adikku" ketus, itulah pribadi Min Rin ketika dia berada dalam dua tempat yang paling dibencinya. Gadis itu mendorong cuek tubuh Ryeowook untuk menepi, membuat tubuh itu sedikit oleng.

"Ya! Rin-ah, melembut sedikit pada dongsaengmu" teriak wanita itu ketika tubuh putrinya mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sedangkan gadis itu terdiam tak peduli, dia melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Jieun. "Setidaknya mandilah dulu"

"Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku Choi Jieun? Ah bukan, Kim Jieun?"

"Aku eommamu" Min Rin mengukir senyum pahitnya.

"Aku tak punya eomma sejak sepuluh tahun lalu" dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti belum makan satu abad" teriak Shin Hye memandang betapa lihainya sumpit yang ada di genggaman Min Rin berpindah dari satu piring ke iring lain.

Saat ini, gadis itu tengah duduk di meja kantin kampusnya, setelah sebelumnya menumpang mandi di rumah Shin Hye. Sedikit tak enak memang, karena tiga hari lalu dia juga datang ke tempat itu untuk menumpang mandi.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku bahkan belum hidup setengah abad" dengan entengnya gadis itu menanggaapi ucapan Shin Hye, tangannya tengah menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya. Pikirnya, kapan lagi bisa makan enak selagi TaeHyun mentraktirnya. "Makanlah, apa menatapku bisa membuat kalian kenyang?"

"Bukan kenyang, tapi nafsu makanku hilang" Shin Hye sedikit mencibir melihat tingkah kelaparan Min Rin. Sedangkan TaeHyun hanya menatap serius kearah sahabatnya.

"Ceritakanlah, apalagi yang diperbuat anak setan itu sekarang?" Min Rin mencoba tersenyum, tapi kaku. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika dia lupa cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Woooaa, apa kau peramal Lee TaeHyun? Shin Hye, kau harus tanyakan jodohmu padanya"

"Jangan coba mengalihkan topic utama" kali ini Sin Hye mulai menatap Min Rin. Baru disadarinya ada gurat kesedihan di mata Min Rin. Dan harus dia akui, TaeHyun memang lebih peka darinya. "Apa yang si Cho itu lakukan padamu? Jangan bohongi kami"

Min Rin menghela nafas, menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Dia hanya meniduri seorang wanita"

"Mwo? Meniduri wanita kau bilang hanya? Neo michieseo?" Shin Hye kembali berteriak. Dia tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi dengan otak sahabatnya belakangan ini. Dulu, sepuluh tahun lalu, Han Min Rin bukanlah orang yang lemah, yang dengan sukarela diinjak-injak hanya karena cinta, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Jika kau bilang 'hanya', lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang ditinggal suaminya?" sekejap Min Rin hanya terdiam, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan TaeHyun yang tenang tapi mematikan.

"Apa sekentara itu?"

"Ya pabboya! Jilka kau disakiti, kenapa tak kau putuskan saja huh?" Park Shin Hye mulai meneguk segelas air di depannya. Tak tahan dengan tingkah bodoh seorang Han Min Rin.

"Eotthoke?"

TaeHyun mulai meghela nafas berat. "Bukankah itu mudah Han Min Rin? Kau tinggal ucapkan putus, dan semua berakhir"

"Aniya" Han Min Rin kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Mencoba memperbaiki moodnya dengan setiap suapan. "Bukan bagaimana caranya untuk putus, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bertahan hidup tanpa dia"

"Aish, pabboya!"

"Kalian tau, dia cinta pertamaku. Kalian tau, bagimana aku tergila-gila padanya, Cho Kyuhyun"

**_flashback_**

Langkah itu masih melewati jalan setpak tanpa tau akan berhenti dimana. Kakinya semakin lemas, terlalu lama berjalan. Satu jam dia terus melangkah tanpa arah, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu, _'Lari atau mati'_. Sepasang matanya terus mengeluarkan air, rasa sesak dalam hati membuat langkahnya semakin tak efisien. Luka yang harusnya dia buang jauh-jauh, kini justru menggumpal di hatinya. Gadis itu mengehentikan langkahnya, berpegangan pada apapun yang ada di dekatanya, mempertahankan diri agar tak merosot jatuh pada jalan setapak ini.

"Han Byul Yi.." sedari tadi mulutnya hanya mengucapkan kata itu, pandangannya kosong, suaranya bergetar karena tangisnya yang tak kunjung mereda.

Dia benar-benar hancur seolah bumi tempat dia berpijak telah terbelah menjadi dua. Entah karean dia terlalu banyak berjalan, ada kesalahn pada paru-parunya, atau karena terlalu banyak luka di hatinya. Yang jelas saat ini dia sulit menjangkau oksigen, seolah ada sesuatu yang mencuri pasokan udaranya.

"Han Byul Yi.." entah sudah berapa belas kali bibirnya memahat kata itu. kehilangan yang terlalu tiba-tiba bukan hanya meninggalkan keterkejutan yang mendalam di benaknya, tapi juga rasa sakit yang terlalu mencabik-cabik hatinya. Dia tak ;pernah tau jika takdir langit bisa kejam pada gadis se-usianya.

Gadis itu benar-benar menghentilkan langkahnya, tubuhnya tersungkur di atas aspal. Mengukir luka pada kulit mulus gadis itu.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Han Byul Yi.." gadis it uterus mengusap air matanya yang seolah tak berujung.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya, beberapa lagi menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan gadis itu tanpa perduli sekitarnya, dia terus menangis. Mencoba memuntahkan setiap luka yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Uljima.." sebuah ssuara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Mengusap tangis gadis kecil itu perlahan. "Sst, uljima.."

Perlahan gadis itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Didepannya, seorang bocah lelaki yang memakai setelan mahal tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka terlihat seumuran.

"Ireona, semua orang memeperhatikanmu" bisiknya, tapi gadis itu masih diam tak berkutik. "Choneun, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Neo?"

"Han Min Rin Imnida" suara serak itu akhirnya menjawab juga.

Bocah lelaki itu mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya, mengulurkan tangan kearah Min Rin kecil dengan seulas senyum. "Nah Han Min Rin, ppalli ireona, mau kutraktir ice cream?"

**_Flashback end_**

"Hari itu, saat Byul Yi pergi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun hadir dalam hidupku. Mungkinkah Byul Yi yang mengirimnya?" kembali Min Rin tersenyum getir, dia selalu memepertanyakan ini pada dirirnya, tapi baru kali ini dia berani menyuarakannya.

"Jadi karena itu kau tak bisa meninggalkannya? Jika kubilang itu hanya kebetulan, jika kubilang dia bukan kiriman Byul Yi, apa kau akan menghentikan tingkah bodohmu?"

"Molla, molla Park Shin Hye" Min Rin meneguk air putih di depannya, kerongkongannya sedikit kering, mungkin karena terlalu banyak bicara. "Saat itu, Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yag ada di dekatku, bahkan kalian juga tak ada"

"Jeongmal Mianhae"

"Gwenchana, bukankah saat itu kau sedang sakit, dan Taehyun sedang mengunjungi harabojinya di Amerika?" Min Rin mencoba mengukir senyum terbaiknya, meskipun masih terkesan kaku. Berharap ini mengurangi rasa bersalah sahabatnya.

"Hari itu, saat aku kehilangan Byul Yi, saat aku merasa bersalah pada Byul Yi, saat itu sebagai anak berumur sepuluh tahun, aku benar-benar tak tau harus kemana. Aku tak ingin kerumah Jieun atau Jaehyuk. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumah pelayannya. Sekali lagi dia menyelamatkanku"

"Ya Han Min Rin! Mereka orangtuamu, sopanlah sedikit" TaeHyun menetap tajam kerah Min Rin. Dia tak pernah suka ketika gadis itu mulai tak mengahrgai orangtuanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak punya orangtua sejak sepuluh tahun lalu"

"Arraso,aku paham seberapa kaumarah pada mereka, tapi mereka tetap orangtuamu" TaeHyun meneguk airnya, mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang telah mencapai ujung kepalanya. Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin seperti biasa.

"Mereka bukan orang tua, Jieun dan Jaehyuk bukan orangtua. Bukankah orangtua akan melindungi anaknya? Tapi mereka membuat uri Byul Yi pergi. Mereka pembunuh" Min Rin mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuknya, tak membiarkan setetespun jatuh membasahi pipi. "Setiap hari mereka selalu hilang. Jaehyuk tak pernah memberi kami makan, tiap hari dia gunakan uang untuk berjudi, sedangkan Jieun menghilang entah kemana. Saat itu, kau tau apa yang kuharapkan Lee TaeHyun?"

TaeHyun hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Shin Hye yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur. Dia sudah bisa merasakan hawa membunuh diantara mereka berdua. "Aku harap mereka tak pernah kembali ke rumah. Aku harap, mereka meninggalkanku dan Byul Yi. Kau tau? Setiap mereka pulang, meerka hanya bertengkar, membanting barang yang satu dengan barang yang lain. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, itu bisa dijual untuk membayar hutang Jaehyuk. Saat itu, yang kupikirkan bukan diriku, tapi Byul Yi, Han Byul Yi, dia terlalu lemah untuk mendengar semua itu. dia terlalu memilki mimpi indah untuk keluarga itu"

Min Rin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, menghela nafas, bersiap untuk kepercakapan yang lebih berat. "Malam itu, malam dimana Jieun mengatakan perceraian. Malam dimana Jaehyuk memanggilnya pelacur. Malam itu juga mereka menjadi pembunuh. Jantung Byul Yi tiba-tiba sakit, aku tau dia sudah mengerti arti perceraian. Dia pergi sebelum aku sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang eonni. Aku gagal melindunginya dari pembunuh" air mata yang semula mencoba untuk dipertahankan, kini mengalir begitu saja. Min Rin terlalu rapuh untuk mengungkit masalah ini. Masa kelam yang ingin dia bakar, menghilangkannya dari memori otaknya.

"Bahkan saat upacara pemakaman Byul Yi, Jaehyuk tak menangis sama sekali. Choi Jieun, dia menghilang entah kemana, mungkin pergi dengan selingkuhannya. Hari itu, aku tak kan pernah melupkan hari itu, hari dimana mereka menginjak-menginjaak harga diri Byul Yi. Nan, Han Min Rin, akan mengingat hari itu untuk dongsaengku"

"Rin-ah, geumanhae" Shin Hye menyodorkan sapu tangannya, menunjuk pipi Min Rin, mengisyratkan untuk mengusap tangisannya.

Sedikit tersenyum miris Min Rin melanjutkannya, "Dan seperti keajaiban Cho Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkanku tempat tinggal. Saat itu, aku menolak tinggal di rumah Jaehyuk yang seorang pemabuk dan penjudi yang mengerikan. Aku juga tak mau tinggal dirumah Jieun yang langsung menikah dengan pria selingkuhannya dua hari setelah upacara pemakaman Byul Yi. Cha, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun malaikat penyelamatku?"

"Berhentilah, berhentilah, aku tak akan pernah memaksamu lagi untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, aku juga tak akan memintamu untuk menganggap mereka orangtuamu. Tapi kumohon, berhentilah, aku tak mau terus-terusan melihtamu mengorek luka hanya karena kami. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Han Min Rin" Taehyun mengusap beberapa air mata di pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan seberapa dalam luka Min Rin hanya dengan mendengarkan semua itu. "Kajja, makanlah. Bukankah menangis membuatmu lapar? Mau tambah sesuatu?"

Jalanan masih penuh dengan lalulalang orang-orang di senin senja. Ada sepatu dengan merek menengah keatas, ada juga sepatu yang dibeli di took-toko pinggir jalan. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan santai, mungkin menikmati senja yang begitu indah hari ini. Bebrapa lagi berjalan tergesa. Tapi, diantara kerumunan itu, diantara ketergesaan dan kesantaian, ada langkah tertatih dari sepasang kaki mungil. Han Min Rin, langkahnya begitu perlahan. Tangannya basah penuh keringat, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Dia merasa bumi bergetar hebat, meskipun kenyataannya bumi berotasi menurut hukum alam. Wajahnya pucat, dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi langkah lemahnya berkata sebaliknya. Gadis itu menegpalkan tangannya erat, begitulah caranya untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih. Berulang kali dia hampir terjatuh dan mencium kerasnya aspal, beruntung dinding-dinding pertokoan juga tiang-tiang lampu jalan masih berdiri kokoh menjadi tumpuannya.

Sejenak, gadis itu menghentikan langkahanya. Sudah berkali-kali hari ini dia menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menghela nafas panjang, atau menstabilkan , dia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit dari halte bus hingga ke tempat itu, tapi saat ini bahkan sudah tiga puluh menit dan diaa belum sampai juga. Min Rin kembali mengakkan kepalanya, meneruskan langkah tertatihnya. Dia sadar sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar. Tapi dia tak punya kekuatan lebih, hanya mampu berjalan dengan tingkat kefokusan yang terbilang rendah. Tangan kanannya mengganggam tali tasnya dengan kuat, sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" menghentikan langkahnya, dia tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, tapi dia tau pasti itu suara siapa. Gadis itu hanay terdiam mematung di tempatnya, tak ada kekuatan untuk menggeret kakinya, dia hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya. "Kau memaafkankukan?"

"Kkayo!" sebuah gertakan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Aniya, aku tak akan pergi seblum kau mendengar alasanku, wanita itu, dia hanya partnerku, aku tak mencintainya"

Min Rin mencengkram tali tasnya kuat, memejamkan matanya, bibirnya gemetar. "Kka, jeball.."

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menidurinya, aku tak pernah memberi cint.." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan tubuh gadis di depannya yang merosot jatuh, beruntung tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menahannya. "YA HAN MIN RIN! KAU KENAPA?"

_tbc_

Mohon reviewnya ya, ini ff pertamaku yang di publish di sini ^^


End file.
